Pro DLC
Basic Information The Pro DLC is a significant game content add-on that improves your gaming experience in Creativerse in many ways, reduces Store prices, includes a Glider, a Flashlight and the option to change your game worlds into Creative Worlds where Creator Mode can then be enabled. Since Creativerse is an F2P game, it can be played for free for an unlimited time and without any level restrictions with an immense amount of features. However, the developers at Playful need money to pay their meals and rent, so they've decided to add an item shop to the game and to also offer optional purchasable DLCs. While all Store offers are "cosmetical" in principle (including the Welcome Bundle), the Pro-DLC is the one purchasable content add-on that features quite gameplay-relevant options. It can only be bought directly via Steam and not with Coins through the ingame Store. Please note that the Pro-DLC will not provide you with any better equipment (no stronger weapons, armor, tools, faster working crafting stations or anything like that) than the free game version has to offer. Also please kindly note that the Pro DLC will only provide you with what is listed in its description, but will not add any Recipe bundles from the Store for free on top of that. Instead, Pro players only need to pay less ingame Coins for Store purchases. The Glider, the Flashlight and the doubled Stamina might even give you slight advantages in player versus player combat (even though Creativerse is not PvP-centred) - on game worlds and player claims where PvP is enabled. Outsides of Steam sales times, the Pro DLC has the same price as Creativerse had when it was in Early Access before it went F2P. Overview The Pro-DLC contains: * the option to "create" and own up to 11 more game worlds than the initial one free game world (in summary up to 12 game worlds) * which includes flat worlds specifically for building purposes * a Glider, available on all game worlds (even public worlds and worlds of friends). Please note that the use of Gliders can be disabled within certain player-made Adventures (mainly to make puzzles more challenging). Adventures are an F2P feature, are time-limited and will be reset after exiting them * a toggleable Flashlight for all game worlds. Kindly note that the use of Flashlights can be disabled within certain player-made Adventures just like the Glider * 20 more slots in the inventory (60 slots in summary) * 200 Stamina, twice as much as with F2P * the possibility to turn any of your game worlds into a Creative World where Creator Mode can then be enabled. Creator Mode provides you with an extremely large number of free items in infinite amounts, immortality for your player character, air walk and other nice options * a notification "Pro" above the player character, visible in multiplayer * two free player claims on every game world (however please note that world owners have the right to ban players and then reclaim the banned players' claims on their own worlds) * many more options for your own game worlds to disable or enable (alternative look of the sky, hard/medium/easy combat difficulty, low/normal gravity, defensive Creatures only, less Creatures spawning, higher/normal treasure spawn rate, world bound recipes or the option to transfer already unlocked common crafting recipes from other game worlds, higher/normal regrowth rate of flowers, red mushrooms, beeswax and crops) * specific "Pro" content becomes temporarily available sometimes - like the Ghostly Flashlight, Jack-o-Lantern Flashlight and Steam Glider around Halloween (or anytime, if you summon The Great Pumpkiru with the Mysterious Bauble and trade his offers for Pumpkiru Candy that you have collected), or the Reaudolph Flashlight during Christmas event-times, tradeable from one of the Elfis. More "Pro" benefits have been announced to be added for free in the future. You can claim Flashlights and Gliders even as an F2P player, but these equipment skins will stay invisible for you until you by the Pro DLC. For "Pro" players, these new skins are permanently added to the Costumes slot for Flashlights or Gliders, and can be selected right away. "Pro" World Options To see what options you are able to set and change for your world, simply use the "ESC" key and click on the button "Edit World" at the bottom of the left panel under the image of your world (that you can modify too). While the world options on top can be set by all players for their game world, you can see that there is a separate section for many "Pro" world options below. Currently available world options for those who have bought or received the "Pro" DLC : * "World Bound Recipes" (Fresh Start, Recipes won't carry over) - this option is enabled by default. This means that that everyone coming to this world will have all their common crafting recipes reset that they've already unlocked in other Creativerse game worlds, so that they will have to unlock them from scratch anew (word bound recipes). However kindly note that Store-bought recipes and rare Recipes (including Holiday themed recipes that are available for a limited timespan) that have been found in Treasure Chests or been obtained from specific Creatures will always be available in all Creativerse game worlds, even for free players * "Double Treasure" - up to twice as many Treasure Chests with occasional rare Recipes in them might randomly spawn in the proximity of player characters in dark spaces * "Double Regrowth Speed" - more Crops will spawn/grow in the wilderness on the surface of all game worlds, more Flowers and Beeswax will slowly spawn/grow over time on trees, as well as more Red Mushrooms will respawn on blocks of green Grass (and more rarely on Dead Grass in suitable Biomes) * "Passive Creatures" - all Creatures (except for special event Boss Mobs) will be set to defensive only, so they won't attack any player characters on this game world by themselves after you've activated this world option. Most Creatures will defend themselves if they are attacked/hurt by players or when players attempt to tame them - except for Keepas of any kind (including Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas), common green Leafies and certain seasonal event mobs like white Ghost Creatures. Creatures generally won't mind being pushed with a gauntlet though * "Fewer Creatures" - only half the amount of Creatures than usual will spawn in this game world on their favorite natural floor blocks if you select/activate this world option * "Low Gravity" - you can lower the gravity of the game world, which will enable all player characters on this world to jump a lot higher than just 2 blocks and will also grant slower descent and safer landing. However please note that low gravity will not completely negate ALL falling damage! Better quickly use your Glider as a "Pro" player when falling from very high up so your player character won't be hurt when landing * "Skybox" - a "celestial sky" can be chosen as an alternative skybox where two giant planets in the sky during day and night will provide that game world with a decent additional SF-touch * Creative Mode Permission - your "Pro" world can become a Creative World where you can enable Creator Mode for yourself and - if you should choose so - other players too. Additionally to this general world setting, you can also allow single players to either always or never enable Creator Mode for themselves on this world, or "Role based" = according to their permission level (default setting). Please note that everyone can enable or disable Creator Mode for themselves independently. In Creator Mode, players can only alter stuff on their own claims, but not on claims of other players, no matter which claim permission they have - this also applies to World Owners who cannot alter the claims of players on their game world, except after banning these players and then unclaiming their claims ** "No Creative Mode" is the world default setting. F2P game worlds are Non-Creative Worlds ** "Visitors" - every player on this world is allowed to enable Creator Mode, even fleeting visitors ** "Builders" - all players with "Builder" permission rights or higher (World Mods, World Admins, World Owner) are allowed to enable Creator Mode, but cannot ** "World Mods" - all players with "World Mod" permission rights or higher (World Admins, World Owner) are allowed to enable Creator Mode ** "World Admin" - all players with "World Admin" permission rights and you as the World Owner are allowed to enable Creator Mode ** "World Owner" - only you as the World Owner are allowed to enable Creator Mode * "Combat Difficulty" - instead of the default "average" (= Normal) Difficulty Mode you can now choose either an Hard Mode or an Easy Mode optionally (of course you cannot activate two combat modes at the same time): ** In "Easy Mode" all Creatures will only hit half as hard as usually (will inflict half the damage points) and all player characters on this world will not drop anything from their inventory into a Death Statue when they are defeated (and temporarily "die"). Kindly note that Creatures will not have less health points nor armor points or different resistances after activating this option though ** "Hard Mode" on the other hand means that Creatures will do twice the damage than normally and not only the whole content of the player inventory, but also all items/blocks/materials from the quickbar as well as the whole equipment of player characters will be dropped into a Death Statue when they are defeated. There's no permadeath in Creativerse as of now, so even in Hard Difficulty Mode all your stuff will be re-equipped and sorted back neatly as soon as you will recover your Death Statue PvP advantages Gliders, Flashlights and more Stamina can be used by "Pro" players to their advantage in PvP. Please note that your Death Statue can be looted by other players on areas where PvP is enabled, which doesn't only apply to the whole game world, but might also apply to player claims separately. PvP is "on" by default on all freshly claimed player claims, so only if PvP is deactivated in the claim's "Advanced Options" (options can be set/have to be set for each claim separately!), then for a few seconds right after the players enter the claim, a symbol with a crossed-out sword will notify players that PvP is deactivated on a claim. However: please consider that Creativerse is not centred on PvP gameplay. Creativerse is first of all a sandbox game intended for building, for PvE-content and for playing together with friends, where even PVP is only meant for friendly competition without specific game goals to achieve, different from MMORPGs. All game world owners, even F2P players, have the option to disable PvP on their whole game worlds. And even on PvP game worlds, players can disable the PvP option on their own claims. On the other hand, by enabling PvP on otherwise Non-PvP game worlds, "PvP arenas" can be created. "Pro"-DLC for free Early backers and everyone who has ever spent money in the Store of Creativerse before August 2nd 2016 have automatically been promoted to the "Pro"-status together with release/update R33. If you are a returnee who has paid for the game in Early Access, please make sure to activate the check mark next to the "Pro"-DLC in the Steam library for Creativerse. If you have played Creativerse before, but have never spent any money for it, then you will not receive the "Pro" DLC for free. The game will create a new Creativerse game world for you like for all other F2P players, however all your old worlds are still also yours and accessible at any time (simply exit the world and search for your own worlds by clicking on "Worlds" and then on "my worlds" on the Tab above). As long as you will not buy the "Pro"-DLC you won't be able to create any additional new game worlds though, and unfortunately you won't be able to change the "Pro" world options of your old worlds; some of which had been available to all players before the "Pro" DLC was created. Please ask the developers on the official forums to change those worlds' options back to what they have been before update R33 (like "peaceful creatures", "disable explosives" or the like): https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/ On these same forum, sometimes free "Pro" giveaways are organized by players, and occasionally, Playful themselves will provide "Pro" keys for free during their livestreams or for the winners of building competitions. These events will also be announced on the official Steam forum for Creativerse. Do I need the Pro-DLC? For testing and casual gaming purposes, the free-to-play game content is more than sufficient. Also, F2P players can receive all kinds of "Pro" items from friendly fellow players who own the Pro-DLC, including rare and seasonal Recipes. Recipes from books and scrolls can be learnt on game worlds of players who have collected these Recipes, and their "knowledge" can then be transferred. Non-seasonal Recipes can even be learnt in Adventures. Items cannot be transferred between game worlds. But helpful players are often willing to craft items from Store-bought Recipes, seasonal Recipes and other rare Recipes for F2P players if they are invited to their game world and are provided with the required crafting materials. Moreover, F2P players can play on game worlds created by "Pro" players, where they can experience the "Pro" game world options even without owning the Pro-DLC themselves. This allows F2P players to use some of the Creator Mode features and to receive theoretically infinite amounts of items that the Creator Mode inventory has to offer from the game world owners.Category:Gameplay